creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Freevolution
Noch drei Tage. Nur noch sechsunddreissig sinnentleerte Arbeitsstunden innerhalb dieser tristen, weißen Halle, in der im Sekundentakt neues Klonfleisch aus den Petrischalen gezogen, in Wurst- oder Schnitzelform gebracht, in attraktive Verpackungen gepresst und dem anspruchslosen Konsumenten letztlich in sein immerzu gieriges Maul geschaufelt wird. Natürlich nicht, ohne ihm zuvor sein wahrscheinlich auf genauso langweilige Weise erwirtschaftetes Geld dafür abzuknöpfen. Wie auch immer die Konsumenten es schafften, ihr Geld auszugeben. Ich hatte irgendwo einmal gelesen, dass um die letzte Jahrhundertwende herum einige „Experten“ ernsthaft sinkende Arbeitszeiten prognostiziert oder sogar vom Ende der Lohnarbeit gesprochen hatten. Diese aus heutiger Sicht so sympathische wie naive Vorstellung hatte sich vor allem an der zunehmenden Ausbreitung von Künstlicher Intelligenz und Automatisierung festgemacht. Klingt ja auch irgendwie logisch: Mehr Produktivität mit weniger Arbeit gleich mehr Freizeit und ein besserer Lebensstandard für alle. Leider hatte der Mensch schon immer ein schwieriges Verhältnis zur Logik und Rationalität besessen. In unserem besseren Reptiliengehirn sind diese beiden Dinge eigentlich nichts weiter als kuriose Anhängsel. Ein bisschen so als wenn man ein High-Tech-Teleskop auf eine steinzeitliche Höhle pflanzt. Logik, Gerechtigkeit, Fairness. Allesamt abstrakte Konzepte die – zumindest kollektiv gesehen – kaum eine Chance haben gegen den uralten Trieb der Hackordnung. Einzelne Menschen mögen sich über dieses primitive Erbe erheben, aber wenn sie mit ihren leuchtenden Idealen an die Öffentlichkeit gehen und mit kunstvollen Worten ihre humanistischen Utopien von Freiheit und Selbstverwirklichung entfalten, scheitern sie meist an ein paar muskulösen Alpha-Affen, die all ihre hehren Gedankenkonstrukte mit ein wenig Brustgetrommel und drei einfachen Worten Beiseite wischen: „Ich bin Chef!“ Und so wurde aus „Weniger Arbeit für Alle!“ ganz schnell wieder „Kaum Arbeit für Wenige und mehr Arbeit für den Rest.“ Noch drei Tage. Etwas weniger vielleicht, wenn ich die Sekunden abzog, die ich bereits über diese Dinge nachdachte. Noch drei Tage. Dann wäre zwar leider nicht das Ende dieser elenden Plackerei gekommen – In Wahrheit glaubte ich nicht daran, dass es je ein Ende geben würde, umso mehr, da sie bereits gute Fortschritte bei der Erforschung des Unsterblichkeitsgens machten. Nein, die Arbeit würde wahrscheinlich niemals enden. Aber in drei Tagen hätte ich wenigstens endlich genug Geld zusammen, um mir ein „Freevolution“ zu kaufen. Die Werbung berichtete wahre Wunderdinge von dem kleinen Gerät, dass man sich unter die Haut injizierte und auch wenn ich nicht zu den Menschen gehörte, die der Werbung alles abkauften, so musste ich doch an vielen meiner Kollegen feststellen, dass es sich bei all den versprochenen Wundern nicht um eine der üblichen Werbelügen handelte. Bei allen, die ein „Freevolution“ benutzten und das dazugehörige hellblaue Leucht-Tattoo auf dem Unterarm hatten, war eine ganze Reihe ganz realer und durchweg positiver Effekte zu bemerken. Sie waren konzentrierter, intelligenter, kräftiger, brachten bessere Leistungen, brauchten weniger Schlaf und – was noch viel wichtiger war – sie waren glücklicher. Es war nicht etwa so, dass sie die ganze Zeit ein gruseliges Dauergrinsen mit sich herumtrugen. Es handelte sich vielmehr um eine natürliche und doch ein wenig rauschhafte Fröhlichkeit, die sich wohl noch am Besten mit der Stimmung von frisch Verliebten vergleichen ließ. Nur, dass sie nicht irgendwann schwächer wurde. Trotzdem hielt dieser Rausch niemanden von der Arbeit ab oder schadete auch nur der Produktivität, was bei Verliebten ja durchaus der Fall sein konnte. Und wo wir gerade vom „Verliebt sein“ sprechen: Die Attraktivität und sexuelle Anziehungskraft dieser Menschen lag weit über dem Durchschnitt. Nach allem, was man so hörte, setzte sich dieser Zauber auch bei … intimeren Tätigkeiten fort. Ich wusste, dass all meine Mühen endlich erträglich werden und mein jämmerliches Singleleben enden würde, wenn ich erst in einen der hochtechnisierten Stores marschieren und mir ein „Freevolution“ zulegen würde. Es würde ein Moment unglaublicher Freiheit sein. Genau wie im Claim: „It makes me free. For them AND for me.“ Ein netter Nebeneffekt war der Urlaub. Urlaub war in den letzten Jahren ein seltenes Gut geworden. Besonders für die höheren Hierarchien gab es noch immer mehrere Wochen, aber die normalen Arbeitskräfte mussten sich inzwischen mit fünf läppischen Tagen im ganzen Jahr begnügen. Für die Installation eines „Freevolution“- Gerätes gab es aber eine Woche extra. Eine Vereinbarung, die die Herstellerfirma mit dem Staat getroffen hatte und die wohl auch ihren Grund hatte: Der Oganismus und vor allem das Gehirn des Käufers musste sich erst an das Implantat gewöhnen, bevor er wieder voll einsatzfähig war. Doch das machte mir nichts aus. Selbst wenn ich in diesen Tagen ein wenig neben der Spur sein sollte: Ich würde jeden Moment davon genießen. ~o~ Als ich endlich die Benachrichgigung bekam, dass mein Monatsgehalt auf meinem Konto eingegangen war, stand ich bereits vor dem „Freevolution“ Store und hatte mich in die Schlange der Glücklichen eingereiht, die bald ein solches Gerät ihr Eigen nennen würden. Mein Herz machte einen Sprung als eine angenehme, sanfte Vibration des Finanzchips in meinem linken Handrücken mir die Zahlung bestätigte und kurz darauf der Betrag matt unter meiner Haut aufleuchtete. Es war bereits 23:31 Uhr. Obwohl ich direkt nach dem Ende meiner Schicht um 20 Uhr zum Store gelaufen war, hatte die lange Schlange vor dem Geschäft meine Zeit gefressen als wäre sie eine schmackhafte Maus. Doch zum Glück hatten diese Glückstempel rund um die Uhr geöffnet und nun verschwand gerade die letzte Kundin, die noch vor mir gewartet hatte, im Laden. Trotz des stolzen Preises hatte bereits knapp ein Fünftel der Weltbevölkerung ein „Freevolution“ im Körper. Tendenz steigend. Und bald würde auch ich dazugehören. Endlich öffnete sich die Pforte und ein freundlicher Mann, der mit Sicherheit auch zu den „Freevoluzzern“ gehörte, wie die Besitzer des Gerätes auch genannt wurden, begrüßte mich. Auch wenn der Mann sicher schon den ganzen Tag hier stand und immer das gleiche Kunden-Begrüßungs-Ritual durchführte, wirkte er zugleich entspannt und euphorisch, so als würde es sich um die schönste Tätigkeit der Welt handeln. „Guten Tag mein Freund. Die Freiheit erwartet dich. Let’s start your Freevolution!“ sagte er zu mir und ich hatte wirklich das Gefühl es mit einem alten Freund zu tun zu haben. Vielleicht sogar mit meinem besten Freund. Und auch wenn ich mir sicher war, dass der Mann genau den gleichen Satz zu jedem Kunden sagte, so klang er dennoch keineswegs auswendig gelernt. Ich trat aufgeregt über die Türschwelle des hellblauen, blitzförmig gestalteten Gebäudes und schüttelte dem Mann aus einem Impuls heraus die Hand. Dieser wirkte nicht etwa peinlich berührt, sondern sagte in aufrichtigem Ton: „Ich freue mich so für dich. Stecke einfach deine Transaktionshand in den Abbuchungsscanner und die Reise kann beginnen.“ Das ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen. Eine erneute Vibration, die sich anders als die Vorherige nicht angenehmn, sondern sogar etwas schmerzhaft anfühlte, wurde in meiner Hand ausgelöst. Der Verlust von Geld tat nun einmal weh. Aber es war nichts im Vergleich zu der Vorfreude, die ich empfand. Kaum hatte das System die Zahlung registriert, glitten die inneren Türen des kleinen Empfangsbereiches auf und offenbarte das Lächeln einer jungen Frau. „Herzlich Willkommen bei den Freevoluzzern. Folge mir einfach!“ Ihr Lächeln wirkten auf mich unglaublich anziehend. Ihr kurzes, schwarzes und vollkommen glattes Haar rahmte ein Gesicht ein, dessen Anblick für einen Moment lang alles andere in mir ausblendete. „G…Gerne.“ stotterte ich und folgte der Frau durch einen schmalen Gang mit hellen Wänden, auf denen immer wieder andere Slogans und Sprüche mit Bezug zu „Freevolution“ erschienen. „Free is the way to be“, „My Solution: Freevolution“, „Happy is the new sad!“ und viele weitere, die sich im schnellen Wechsel und in ständig anderen Farben zeigten. Erwartung kribbelte in meiner Brust wie ein Schwarm von Termiten während ich der anziehenden Frau in einer Art Trance folgte. Wir kamen an eine Tür, auf der in leuchtenden Lettern mit silberner Farbe geschrieben stand: „The Door to Freedom“. „Nun ist es so weit.“ sagte die Frau mit einer Stimme, die in meinen Ohren geradezu elfenhaft klang. So wie ich jetzt war, würde sie sich sicher einen Dreck um mich scheren. Aber wenn ich erst ein Freevoluzzer war, würde ich sie nach einem Date fragen. Ganz bestimmt. „Kommst du mit mir?“ fragte ich schüchtern. Sie lächelte breit. „Nein, leider nicht. Das hier ist dein Moment. Außerdem muss ich mich um den nächsten Kunden kümmern.“ Ihre Augen drückten ehrliches Bedauern aus, aber dann machte sie sich schon wieder auf den Weg und die Tür glitt auf. Dahinter wartete ein hell erleuchteter Raum, der dem Behandlungszimmer eines Arztes ähnelte und in dessen Zentrum sich ein großer, bequem aussehender Stuhl aus weißem Leder befand (Gezüchtet in der Petrischale. Tiere wurden schon seit Langem nicht mehr geschlachtet). Hinter dem Stuhl stand ein großer, junger Mann mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren. Er trug einen weißen Laborkittel mit dem Logo von „Freevolution“ und strahlte eine unglaubliche Energie und Vitalität aus. Sofort wünschte ich mir, ganz ähnlich wie bei dem Mann am Eingang, dass er mein bester Freund sein könnte. „Guten Abend, Freevoluzzer.“ sagte er lächelnd. „Mein Name ist Dr. Anderson, du darfst mich aber auch Steven nennen. Wenn du soweit bist, kannst du gerne Platz nehmen.“ Ohne lange zu zögern ließ ich mich in den bequemen Ledersessel sinken. Das Leder fühlte sich unter meinem Po unerwartet warm an. Wahrscheinlich wurde die Sitzfläche des Sessel beheizt. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die leise, aber ungemein entspannende Musik, die den Raum erfüllte. Geigen, Piano und irgendwie exotisch klingende Synthieklänge. Hinzu kamen ein leichter Duft nach Gewürzen und Holz und eine geradezu perfekte Raumtemperatur. Ich fühlte sich so wohl und entspannt wie seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. „Ich heiße Mark. Mark Even.“ sagte ich. „Schön dich kennenzulernen, Mark.“ sagte er warmherzig. „Bist du bereit für den Eingriff, der dein Leben für immer verändern wird?“, fragte Steven mich und ich nickte sofort eifrig. Was war das denn für eine Frage? „Gut!“ sagte er euphorisch, so als hätte er ernsthaft mit einer anderen Antwort gerechnet. „Mach einfach deinen Arm frei, damit wir dir dein Freevolution verabreichen können.“ Gehorsam krempelte ich den Ärmel meines linken Arms bis zum Oberarm hoch und präsentierte einen blassen und etwas behaarten Unterarm, der mir in diesem Moment schrecklich unattraktiv vorkam. „Wunderbar.“ sagte Steven. „Nun kann die Prozedur beginnen. Aber keine Angst, es wird ganz schnell gehen“, beruhigte er mich. Dabei war ich in der Tat aufgeregt. Allerdings nicht aus Angst, obwohl ich schon immer einen gesunden Respekt vor medizinischen Eingriffen besaß. Doch in diesem Fall war der Nutzen so groß, dass ich auch tausend Nadelstiche gerne dafür in Kauf genommen hatte. Neugierig drehte ich den Kopf und sah wie der Doktor zuerst eine – ungewöhnlich große – silberne Spritze ergriff und dann an einer metallenen Schatulle mit dem Freevolution-Logo herumnestelte. „Gleich, mein Bruder…“ murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu mir und auf einmal klang er dabei ganz und gar nicht mehr sympathisch. Seine Stimme bekam eine irgendwie gehässige Note und in seinem Gesicht leuchtete beinahe so etwas wie Bosheit auf. In diesem Moment geschahen zwei Dinge. Zum einen schossen tentakelartige Fasern aus dem Ledersessel hervor, die mich mit unglaublicher Kraft fixierten und allen Bemühungen widerstanden, sich davon zu befreien und zum anderen öffnete der Doktor die Schatulle. Was ich darin sah, raubte mir den Atem. Im Inneren der Schatulle, in der ich eigentlich einen Freevolution-Chip vermutet hatte, befand sich eine insektenartige Kreatur, die wie eine Mischung aus Skorpion, Krebs und Spinne aussah. Das Wesen war ungefähr so groß wie ein Daumennagel, hatte die Farbe von eingetrocknetem Erbrochenen und zehn winzige Beine, auf denen es aufgeregt in der kleinen Schatulle herumlief. Augen oder einen Mund besaß es nicht, aber dafür hatte es einen kleinen, dünnen Tentakel auf dem Kopf, der suchend in seiner Umgebung herumtastete. Meine Vorfreude verwandelte sich augenblicklich in blankes Entsetzen. „Was zum Teufel ist das!“, schrie ich den Arzt an, „Und warum haben Sie mich gefesselt?“ Aber er kümmerte sich gar nicht um mich. Stattdessen redete er mit dem kleinen, grotesken Wesen wie mit einem Hund oder einem alten Freund. Oder wie mit einem Bruder. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Bruder“, sagte er zu dem Ding, während ich mich hilflos gegen meine Fesseln warf. „Wir haben das alle durchgemacht. Es tut kaum weh und die neue Freiheit wird dir gefallen. Du kannst so vieles bewirken. Dabei helfen uns eine Heimat zu schaffen, eine Zukunft.“ Er streichelte das Krebswesen mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger sanft über dem Kopf. Das Viech wickelte wie zur Antwort seinen Kopftentakel um den Finger. „So ist gut“, sagte er ermutigend und betätigte einen Knopf an der metallenen Spritze in seiner Linken. Die große Metallkammer in dem Gerät öffnete sich und das Wesen krabbelte hinein. Er schloss die Kammer mit einem weiteren Knopfdruck, hob die Spritze hoch und drehte sich zu mir um. Wieder versuchte ich die Fesseln zu zerreißen, erreichte aber nur, dass sie sich in mein Fleisch gruben und mir tiefe Schürf- und Schnittwunden einbrachten. „Nein! Um Gottes Willen, Nein!“, flehte ich, „Ich wollte ein Freevolution, nicht so einen ekelhaften Parasiten. Ich habe dafür bezahlt und …“ Endlich schien er mich wieder zu beachten, aber seine Augen betrachteten mich mit solcher Abscheu, als wäre ich das Insekt und nicht etwa dieses ekelhafte Ding in der Spritze. „Shriebixkan ist kein ekelhafter Parasit. Er ist ein weitaus wertvolleres Geschöpf als du es je sein könntest. Ich war Teil seines Geleges, also weiß ich wovon ich spreche. Er ist die Freevolution. Die Einzige, die es gibt und je geben wird. Er ist Teil der Revolution, die diesen Planeten von euch befreien wird.“ Mit diesen Worten stieß er die geschärfte Kanüle, die so dick wie ein Finger war, in meinen Arm und injizierte Shriebixkan, oder wie immer dieses Geschöpf auch hieß, unter mein Haut. „Gute Reise, mein Bruder. Es wird alles gut werden“, sagte er dabei zärtlich, während sich das Ding weitaus weniger zärtlich durch mein Gewebe grub und einen unbekannten Zielort ansteuerte. Wie es dem Krebsparasiten ging, wusste ich nicht, aber meine Schmerzen waren die Hölle. Jeder Mensch, der sich schon einmal eine subkultane Injektion verabreicht hat und den dabei entstehenden Verdrängungsschmerz mit Eintausend multiplizierte, konnte vielleicht eine grobe Vorstellung davon bekommen. Ich hörte einen unmenschlichen Schrei und realisierte erst nach einigen Sekunden, dass er von mir selbst stammte. Ich blickte auf meinen Arm und sah, wie sich das mir wohlbekannte Tattoo wie von selbst darauf bildete. Gleichzeitig sah ich eine Beule, die sich von der Einstichstelle aus durch meinen Arm bewegte. „Was… Was geschieht mit mir? Warum das alles? Wer sind sie? Wer ist ES?“, fragte ich, schon allein um mich von der Vorstellung – und der ganz realen Erfahrung – abzulenken, dass das Ding gerade durch meinen Körper kroch. Steven, oder wie auch immer er in Wirklichkeit hieß, schüttelte den Kopf. „Langsam sollte ich mich ja an eure Dummheit gewöhnt haben, aber bei manchen Dingen geschieht das wohl nie. Weißt du eigentlich, dass ihr immer das Gleiche sagt? Die gleichen Fragen stellt? Vieleicht nicht immer genau mit den gleichen Worten aber auch da gibt es nicht besonders viel Variation. Euer Gehirn ist so viel einfacher gestrickt als ihr euch in eurer Arroganz einbildet. In unserer Heimat gab es ein Volk, dessen Gehirne wirklich etwas taugten. Ein unglaublich leistungsfähiges Gedächtnis, eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, Telepathie, sogar gewisse hellseherische Fähigkeiten. Ihr könntet hundert von euren lächerlichen, grauen Fleischklumpen zusammenschalten und hättet nicht mal einen Bruchteil ihrer Intelligenz. Dennoch haben wir auch sie steuern können. Sie hatten sich gewehrt, damals als wir aus den Tiefen des Planeten an die Oberfläche gekommen sind. Sie haben wirklichen Widerstand geleistet. Aber am Ende waren sie unsere Marionetten geworden. Perfekte Marionetten. Nützliche Marionetten. Ohne diese blöde Seuche hätten wir nie … Aber egal. Man muss nehmen, was man kriegen kann.“ Meine Ohren nahmen seine Worte irgendwie wahr, aber mein Gehirn war vor allem damit beschäftigt sich auf den Schmerz zu konzentrieren, den dieses grauenhafte Wesen verursachte und der sich inzwischen bis zu meiner Schulter ausgebreitet hatte. Mir musste irgendein Fluchtplan einfallen. Irgendeiner. Wenn ich hier rauskäme, würde ich bestimmt einen Arzt finden – einen richtigen Arzt – der das Ding entfernen könnte. Und dann würde ich die Wahrheit über Freevolution ans Licht bringen. Aber wie sollte ich fliehen? Mein Gehirn wurde geradezu in Stresshormonen ertränkt und meine Gedanken fühlten sich seltsam träge und verworren an. Ich brauchte eine Idee. Irgendeine. Wenn nur nicht diese Schmerzen wären … Vielleicht gab mir mein Peiniger ja irgendeinen Hinweis. Er schien Monologe zu lieben. Womöglich verplapperte er sich. „Wovon redest du? Was bedeutet das alles?“ fragte ich. Nun wurde das Arzt-Ding wütend. „Dummer Mensch. Hörst du denn überhaupt nicht zu?“ Er atmete tief ein und aus und sein Gesicht entspannte sich wieder. Es sah sogar wieder sympathisch aus. Verflucht, trotz allem was mir dieses Wesen antat, wünschte ich mir noch immer irgendwie sein Freund zu sein. Verdammte Hormone. „Doch. Aber das Ding… ich meine Shriebixkan kriecht durch mein Fleisch. Ich habe Schmerzen. Ich kann kaum denken.“ Ein überraschter Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, fast so als hätte er die Dinge nie aus dieser Perspektive betrachtet. Wahrscheinlich war dem auch so. „Also Gut. Dann bringe ich etwas Licht in das rückständige Dunkel deines kleinen Verstandes. Du wirst ohnehin nicht mehr lange existieren. Mein Bruder wird sich in deinem Gehirn einnisten. Er wird sich Zugang zu allen motorischen Funktionen und zu allen Erinnerungen und Gewohnheiten verschaffen. Er wird die Kontrolle über deinen Hormonhaushalt und deinen gesamten Körper übernehmen und dabei eine ganze Reihe von Verbesserungen vornehmen. Zuletzt wird er dein Bewusstsein restlos ausbrennen.“ Seine Worte verstärkten nur noch meine Angst und doch kam mir in diesem Moment ein Geistesblitz. Der ID-Tracker. Warum war ich nicht früher darauf gekommen? Er war doch immerhin für ähnliche Fälle wie diese konzipiert worden. Ok, vielleicht nicht für genau diesen Fall. Eher für Entführungen, Geiselnahmen und dergleichen. Aber dennoch wäre er nützlich. Er übermittelte meinen Standort an meinen Chef und an die Konzernpolizei und barg so die Möglichkeit Konzerneigentum – wie mich – in Krisensituationen zu schützen und zu sichern. Eigentlich hasste ich es, Eigentum zu sein, denn genau das war ich als Arbeitnehmer rechtlich, aber gerade jetzt könnte dieses Ding mir helfen. Zwar hatte ich die Hände nicht frei, aber der ID-Tracker befand sich in der kleinen Tasche auf der Rückseite meine Hose. Vielleicht, wenn ich mich mit aller Kraft in den Sitz drückte … Ich sollte es zumindest versuchen. So unauffällig wie möglich presste ich meinen Hintern gegen das gezüchtete Leder. Leider hatte ich keine Möglichkeit festzustellen, ob es funktionierte. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das Signal ankam. Wenn es so war, mochte dieser Alptraum noch ein gutes Ende nehmen. Mein Chef war garantiert kein Freevoluzzer: Er war ein grantiges, herrisches Arschloch ohne Charisma. Dennoch würde er mich nicht im Stich lassen. Und sei es nur, damit ihm dieser Verlust nicht die Jahresbilanz versaute. Aber ich brauchte Zeit. So oder so brauchte ich Zeit, bevor sie mich vielleicht in irgendein Loch sperrten aus dem es keine Wiederkehr mehr gab . „Ich bin doch sicher nicht der Erste, mit dem ihr das macht. Wie habt ihr es geschafft uns derart zu täuschen? Noch dazu unbemerkt.“ fragte ich Steven. Das Doktor-Ding lachte trocken. „Wir mussten nur in Erfahrung bringen, wie ihr Menschen funktioniert. Eure Psychologie und euer Verhalten studieren. Ihr seid schon unter normalen Bedingungen leicht zu blenden und begeistert euch für alles was euch Schönheit, Jugend, Macht, Status und Glück verspricht. Aber um euch so richtig zu packen, mussten wir den Druck erhöhen, euch die Alternativen nehmen. Also haben wir so lange die Gesetzgebungen eurer Staaten beeinflusst, bis euer Alltag einer Hölle glich. Bis ihr gar nicht mehr anders konntet als euch gierig in den schönen Traum eines besseren Lebens zu stürzen. Erst recht, wo wir euch doch so ein schönes, lebendes Beispiel für diesen Traum liefern konnten. Was die Geheimhaltung betrifft: Nun dazu wirst du gleich mehr efahren. Denn wir haben genug geredet. Und die anderen Kunden warten.“ Nein. Das war zu früh. Ich musste ihn am reden halten. „Aber wie konntet ihr von eurem Heimatplaneten hierhergelangen. Wir hätten es doch bemerkt, wenn ihr oder eure Wirte mit irgendwelchen Raumschiffen hier gelandet wärt?“ Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er wollte auf meine Frage antworten. Dann aber entschied er sich anders. „Ich weiß, was du versuchst. Aber das Signal deines Trackers ist nicht bis zu deiner Firma gelangt. Dieser Raum ist natürlich gegen alle Wellen und Strahlungen abgeschirmt. Schallwellen, Radiowellen, W-Lan, Mobilfunksignale, Infrarot, Röntgenstrahlung und alles was du dir sonst noch vorstellen kannst. Denkst du etwa, du wärst der erste Lohnsklave, der auf die geniale Idee kommt auf Rettung durch seinen Konzern zu setzen? Falls es dich interessiert. Zu Anfang, als wir die ersten von euch besetzt haben, war dieser Raum noch nicht abgeschirmt. Trotzdem hat kein einziger dieser Hilferufe zu irgendetwas geführt. Eure Vorgesetzten interessieren sich nicht für euch. Das wenige an Empathie, dass einige von ihnen noch besaßen, hat die durch uns – und durch euch selbst – etablierte Gesellschaftsstruktur ihnen längst ausgetrieben. Und der monetäre Wert der meisten Angestellten ist weitaus geringer als die Kosten für eine Rettungsaktion. Eure tollen Tracker sollen euch lediglich in Sicherheit wiegen und euch die Illusion vermitteln irgendwie, von Bedeutung zu sein, da das die Produktivität steigert. Trotzdem wollten wir natürlich kein Risiko eingehen.“ „Nein!“ schrie ich. „Das kann nicht stimmen!“ „Glaub es oder nicht. Bald ist es ohnehin egal. Wer nicht mehr existiert hat auch keine Sorgen.“ Mit diesen Worten machte er eine Geste und plötzlich gaben mich die seltsamen Fesseln frei. Das war meine Chance. Sobald ich meine Freiheit bemerkt hatte, sprang ich förmlich von dem Behandlungsstuhl hoch um mich auf das als Mensch getarnte Ungeheuer zu stürzen und es notfalls mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen … … nur um von ihm gepackt zu werden wie ein ungezogenes Kind, während meine Beine und Arme hilflos in der Luft baumelten. „Es ist so erbärmlich, wie vorhersehbar ihr seid. Ich habe schon Tausende von euch zu Wirten gemacht und buchstäblich jeder hat versucht mich auf die gleiche plumpe Art zu überrumpeln. Glaube mir: Über den Verlust deines so genannten Verstandes solltest du wirklich nicht allzu traurig sein.“ „Hilfe!“, schrie ich verzweifelt während er mich zu einer Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes trug. „Hört mich denn Niemand?! Hilfe!“ Eiskalter Schweiss ran über meinen gesamten Körper. Mein Herz schlug wie ein getunter Presslufthammer und der Schmerz von dem Ding, welches inzwischen in meinen Hals gekrochen war, machte mich beinah wahnsinnig. Aber schlimmer noch als all das war die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er schmunzelte und öffnete die Tür, die wir inzwischen erreicht hatten. Dahinter befand sich eine leere, menschengroße Röhre. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich links und rechts weitere Röhren erkennen. Die Rechte war ebenfalls leer. Die Linke hingegen nicht. In ihr befand sich der Körper der Frau, die vor mir in der Schlange gestanden hatte. Ihre Augen drückten die gleiche Verzweiflung aus, die auch ich empfand. „Hilfe!“, schrie ich nochmal so laut, dass meine Lungen zu zerreissen drohten. Das Arzt-Ding lachte gehässig und warf mich in die Röhre hinein, wo ich hart gegen das wahrhscheinlich synthetisch verstärkte Sicherheitsglas prallte. „Während du darauf wartest, dass Shriebixkan dein Bewusstsein vernichtet, solltest du unbedingt über die Bedeutung des Wortes Schalldicht nachdenken.“ Dann verschloss er die Röhre und kurz darauf die Tür und ließ mich in vollkommener Stille und Dunkelheit zurück. Ein stechender Schmerz teilte mit mit, dass Shriebixkan meinen Kopf erreicht hatte. Mein neues Leben hatte ich mir anders vorsgestellt. Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mittellang